Atos
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Os seus dois atos idiotas. DracoXPansy


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter world não me pertence. Mas é divertido brincar com ele._

* * *

**Atos**

Eu posso sentir o seu calor, mas nem tanto. Está longe. Não era o que eu queria. Não, não mesmo. Eu queria você.

Melhor, eu _ainda_ quero você.

Sua mão não segura a minha, talvez como um castigo. Você não diz uma palavra sequer, o seu silêncio me repreende. Você me repreende por saber que eu não o faço. E eu me obrigo a sorrir, porque isso significa que você ainda se importa comigo. Mesmo que eu foda comigo e com você.

Eu me viro de frente para você, mas seus olhos sequer se movem. O desespero quer me invadir, mas eu não deixo. Eu não vou deixar que você o veja em meus olhos.

"Draco..."

"Não fale."

"Isso não significa que eu não queria falar. Você está tão sério."

Ele franze as sobrancelhas com _muito_ sarcasmo antes de responder.

"E não deveria estar?"

"Não. Nós estamos indo para casa, não estamos?"

Você não responde. Sua tentativa de me repreender ainda não funciona. Mas se continuar assim, isso pode muito bem acontecer.

"Não fique assim."

"Eu me recuso a responder qualquer coisa antes de chegarmos à sua casa, Parkinson."

O tom de voz dele me irrita, como se eu fosse uma criança. Você sempre será um idiota, Malfoy.

Eu poderia dizer que o desespero se debatia para tirar a raiva do seu caminho e a calma do comando, mas seus esforços eram em vão. Eu estava calma. E assim pretendia continuar. _Pretendia._

O tempo passava devagar enquanto eu vislumbrava algumas placas, alguns carros, quase nada na estrada. Entre momentos que eu fechava os olhos e aqueles que eu dormia, pode-se dizer que eu entrei em pânico e tive pesadelos, respectivamente. Você não disse mais nada, mas eu sabia o que você pensava. Minha vontade era te mandar parar o carro, dizer o quanto eu te amava e te beijar, porque era sempre assim. Você se importava demais comigo para deixar de se importar. E o desespero quase tomava conta, tamanha a vontade de falar. Meu coração batia rápido demais, ou talvez estivesse muito lento. Eu tremia, mas não era de frio. Arrepios faziam com que eu me encolhesse cada vez mais. Algo em minha mente me impelia a olhar para os lados a todo momento, mesmo que as únicas coisas que eu visse fossem você e a estrada. E eu não podia evitar.

"Draco, dói."

"Não é obvio? Você quase se matou, é obvio que deve doer."

"Não é isso, não é por isso que dói."

"Então por quê?"

"Eu... Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender. É uma sensação ruim que eu não consigo me livrar."

Você não me olha. Você só continua a dirigir. Isso aumenta a dor.

"Talvez isso seja culpa sua. Ou culpa minha, ou culpa nossa. Culpa de tudo isso, que nós temos e não temos. Culpa do que eu sou, ou do que eu fui, culpa do que você era e nunca mais vai ser. A culpa é sua, por eu nunca ter podido te ter."

"E a culpa de você nunca ter podido me ter é total e completamente sua. Você e o que você é."

"O que eu sou?"

E a minha garganta secou rapidamente.

"Talvez irresponsável e egoísta."

"Hipócrita."

"Eu não sou irresponsável."

"Já foi."

"Estamos falando do agora."

"E eu estou falando do antes! Quem é você?"

"Draco Malfoy. Já tivemos essa discussão antes, eu não estou num momento para reprises, eu preciso dirigir."

"Eu não vou calar a boca porque você tem que dirigir, Malfoy. Você pode me ouvir e dirigir, eu sei disso. Eu te conheço, ou, pelo menos, te conhecia.

"Você me conhecia."

Essa frase faz com que eu me encolha ainda mais no banco, abraçando as minhas pernas numa atitude extremamente infantil e vagamente protetora. Eu ergui o braço para fechar a janela automática, mas parei no meio do caminho. Eu não sentia frio.

"Eu te quis a minha vida toda. Desde que éramos crianças e brincávamos como boas crianças ricas, como o seu filho brinca com a filha de um antigo amigo seu. Você sempre foi o inatingível, você sempre foi o que eu quis tanto e nunca pude ter. E não era por te querer pouco, não mesmo. Eu te queria demais, muito além do necessário. E eu acho que não deveria te querer tanto, mas eu definitivamente não controlava isso. Sabe quando você quer muito alguma coisa e nunca consegue? Você acaba se apaixonando, fere o orgulho, enlouquece, é quase inevitável. Mas você parecia nunca ver isso, e talvez seja por isso que estou aqui hoje."

Você não se move, você apenas dirige. E eu sinto o desespero começar a matar a calma, porque mesmo sabendo que você é assim, eu gostaria que você não fosse. Eu _esperava_ que você não fosse.

"E eu te amei. Te amei tanto, talvez ainda ame aquele alguém que você era. Talvez não, eu ainda amo aquele alguém. Mas esse alguém não existe mais, e talvez o meu amor tenha se adaptado a esse alguém que eu mal conheço, mas que para mim é extremamente familiar. Eu te amo e eu nunca pude te ter. Nunca por completo."

"Você é louca. Você é louca e não consegue perceber. Você está voltando de um hospital porque teve uma overdose de pó e você não consegue perceber que tem que parar com isso. É uma obsessão, Parkinson. Não é amor, nunca foi e nunca vai ser."

"Você não sente o que eu sinto."

"Você não sente o que eu sinto. Eu estou aqui, quatro da manhã de uma terça feira, não vejo o meu filho e a minha mulher há mais de duas semanas, quando saí de uma festa com você mal, muito mal. Você não entende o desespero que eu fingi não sentir, você não entende tudo que passou pela minha cabeça enquanto eu não sabia se você ia sobreviver. Você não sabe o que eu fiz para tirar você daquele hospital e te colocar em casa, ao invés de te deixar mofando lá por mais de um mês. Você é irresponsável, Parkinson, você é egoísta, e você não vê isso."

Eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu as senti saindo dos meus olhos, as senti escorrendo pelo meu rosto, sem parar. O desespero. Os soluços fizeram com que ele virasse o rosto a cada palavra.

"E se eu não for tudo isso? E se eu for? E se eu for tudo isso por sua culpa?"

"Então seríamos dois a sentir culpa. Mais culpa do que eu já sinto ao te ver, todos os dias que te vejo. A culpa que me consome e que eu não posso controlar. Você é o que eu não deveria ver nem sentir, porque isso me toma. Você é onde eu me perco e não consigo me centrar antes de te ver de novo, então eu continuo a me perder, sem que eu possa me tornar novamente a pessoa que eu deveria ser. Pansy, a única que mudou foi você. Você não me conhece mais não porque eu mudei, mas porque você mudou. Eu continuo o mesmo. Na sua brincadeira de se perder, você perdeu a mim. Eu não me encontro, você me perdeu, a minha estabilidade não é em você. Será que você não consegue ver isso, e ver que foi somente por isso que eu não estou com você?"

Lágrimas eram só o que eu via. Não conseguia ver os seus olhos, pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus. Mas eu via o seu riso. O riso que não demonstrava emoção e que eu conhecia por sarcástico, o riso que não fazia barulho algum e que provavelmente só acontecia pela própria ironia. A ironia que regia nossas vidas, vidas com histórias tão clichês e que tantas vezes se repetiram em nossas famílias que só poderia ser o próprio destino, metendo mais ironia naquilo que já possuía isso em demasia.

"Eu te entendo, Draco. Eu sinto raiva de você por te entender e por saber que tudo isso é verdade."

E, mesmo tentando, só o que eu podia sentir dele era raiva. O desespero se misturava à raiva, o desespero pelo inatingível, a raiva por tudo que ele tinha dito de ruim e tudo que ele tinha dito de bom sobre mim até agora. Raiva por ele só ter sido sincero num ponto em que não há mais volta, mesmo sabendo que não teria volta mesmo que ele tivesse dito isso há dez anos atrás.

"Eu não consigo deixar de sentir raiva, Draco. Raiva pela sua sinceridade tardia. Porque você é a pessoa mais covarde que eu conheço, covarde com os outros e com si próprio. Covarde com o que você sente e finge não sentir. Eu sinto raiva de você."

E desespero.

"Mas que porra, Parkinson! Eu sou o covarde da história? Eu enfrento a minha mulher para poder ficar do teu lado, eu enfrento todo o meu bom senso para continuar do teu lado, e eu sou o covarde? Você só pode estar doida. Quem é que enche a cara de pó desde que eu te dei o primeiro fora? Quem é que fica se escondendo atrás de uma máscara de frieza porque você não consegue amar mais ninguém além de mim? Quem é que tomou uma overdose de pó porque me encontrou numa festa? É tão difícil de entender que a culpa dessa história não é minha? A culpa é sua, sua e sua!"

"Minha? Eu não escolhi te querer a minha vida toda, nem me apaixonar por você e muito menos me ferir em função disso. Eu não escolhi nada disso pra mim, e se há alguém culpado nessa história, somos nós dois. Mas não existem culpados em histórias onde não existem crimes."

Voltou-se novamente para o volante. Acho que estava com raiva, não tanto pelo que eu falei, mas por não ter resposta.

Eu posso ter tentado ser esperta a minha vida toda, mas nesse aspecto, eu definitivamente não fui feliz. Acabei apaixonada por um idiota extremamente orgulhoso, com o qual eu me importo demais para me importar com o fato de ele ter uma mulher e um filho, e ser um filho da puta cruel e frio a maior parte do tempo. Que sorte, acho que posso acrescentar.

"Malfoy, você já nos imaginou juntos?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque nós não temos futuro juntos."

"Por que nós não temos futuro juntos?"

"Pansy, eu não vou gritar. Cale a boca então, _por favor."_

"Draco, você não é ninguém pra me mandar calar a boca."

"Que bom. Você se contradiz sempre ou é só conversando comigo?"

"VOCÊ CALE A BOCA AGORA, SEU IDIOTA! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSAS SUAS PIADINHAS IDIOTAS!"

"Elas não são idiotas, Parkinson. São sarcásticas. E provavelmente a única idiota aqui é você, por não ver a diferença."

"É mesmo, eu fui a única idiota o suficiente para se apaixonar por você."

Agora você comete o seu primeiro ato idiota. Você ri, você não deveria rir. Você ri novamente o seu riso idiota e sarcástico, sem tons nem sons.

"Você não sabe rir, Malfoy. Você ri um riso sem vida. Um riso que provavelmente reflete a sua vida sem graça, a vida da qual você ri exatamente assim, sem nenhuma emoção e porque ela é uma ironia tediosa. O riso que seu filho deve achar verdadeiro, que sua mulher deve achar verdadeiro, todos acham que é. Mas eu, eu te conheço e eu sei que esse é o riso que você usa quando está entediado, triste ou quando não sabe o que dizer. E te conhecendo, sei que essas três situações têm tendência a se misturarem, e você ri das três sem emoção, porque a sua vida não tem emoção, ninguém te conhece, você vive no tédio e isso é _triste._ E você deveria chorar, mas você ri porque é orgulhoso demais pra chorar, porque você acha que somente os fracos choram. Mas eu não sou fraca, não sou tão fraca quanto você, e choro, mesmo que seja no escuro, escondida e sem ninguém perto de mim. Eu choro porque eu não suporto esse seu riso falso, porque ele me dá nojo. Você se acha grande, e você realmente poderia ser grande se não fosse tão pequeno, você se prende a coisas pequenas e isso te diminui, e eu te conheço para saber que você não vai mudar pelo seu orgulho idiota, e somente pelo seu orgulho. O seu orgulho te diminui e ele vai te matar."

Você se aproxima de mim, o seu nariz encostando no meu, os nossos lábios num quase toque que poderia ser um beijo, se você não sibilasse.

"Você não me conhece, Pansy Parkinson."

E esse foi o seu segundo ato idiota. Eu sinto os seus lábios, uma luz ofuscante e nada.

Nada.


End file.
